Death Becomes Him
by harleyquinsanity
Summary: Kid Flash was just messing around, but things often take a turn for the wore if you are not careful. Warning: KLASH fic Klarion/Kid Flash. M/M, yaoi, OOCness here and there, Fluff, and character death.


(Second fic..a little OOCness and fluff..Enjoy!)

Beneath the flickering streetlights walked a thin and awkward youth—his frame a bit wiry yet his stride and posture suggested confidence, not insecurity. His hair was fashioned very peculiarly, with ebony slick strands that formed devil-horned protrusions.

Eyes were dark, _piercing_, yet deeply charming and alive with _mischief._ They darted everywhere to look at everything..the _skyscrapers, the clouds and Teekl…was missing in action_.

The unusual boy froze, as did his wandering eyes.

"_Sure_ Teekl, just do whatever you want. " He muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders.

He waited. Listening to the earth and nature around him. "Teekl! Come here Teek." He shouted.  
Stop acting like such a brat and listen to ME!" Another breeze passed and this time he could have swore there had been a hint of aftershave…

_Alright, Teekl..I don't have time for this…Where forgoodnesssakes are you?_ He communicated telepathically to his cat, a slight note of anger boiling beneath the surface.

There was another breeze behind him. Turning to face the rustle of the branches which had been affected, he squinted into the darkness. "Teekl? _Is that you_?" Brows furrowed, he took an uncertain step toward the tree.

"_Looking_ for something, are we?" Came a voice from behind him.

Turning on his heel in a matter of nanoseconds, Klarion drew a fiery flame in suspended animation from his palm, and raised his hand to lash the assailant.

But the assailant had vanished…almost into _thin_-

"Boy, you sure are jumpy. Better watch that fiery temper of yours!" came a singsong voice.

Rather than turn again, he stood his ground.

"Who are you? Or _what_ are you? Stop being a ninny and face _me_!" he whined, his patience wearing thin. Teeth clenched tightly, he looked around, watching for the slightest movement to lead him to his prey.

To his right, a trashcan fell over. Without second thought, he threw the flame at the sound, smiling deviously to himself. "Gotcha…"

Snickering, he savors the walk to his defeated enemy, ready to humiliate and/or murder the punk.

"You thought you could best _me_ in a game of tag did _you?_, well this time we're gonna play by _my_ rules."

Reaching the spill, Klarion kneeled to the ground and pushed some of the trash aside.

With closer inspection, however, his expression turned from satisfied victory horror-stricken.

Teekl…

Klarion watched helplessly as his cat's chest rose slowly and fell, the breathing having become quite labored. A lump formed instantly in his throat and he choked on air.

Reaching down to his friend, he gently cupped the fading creature into his lap. He stroked Teekl's mangled fur and was met with content, yet difficult purrs.

_Oh God…Teekl…nononono_. I'm so sorry.

"Hey witchy boy—whoa, Um…is this a bad time?" Kid Flash approached, one hand grasping the back of his own neck, unsure of what to say and taken aback from witch boy's overwhelming and unusual compassion for that cat.

Klarion didn't even acknowledge the newcomer, he just swayed… rocking slowly and gently –back and forth, side to side, taking care not to exacerbate the damage.

It became apparent to Kid Flash that Teekl was severely wounded. Klarion's pathetic image seemed to flutter-like someone was turning a light on and off, turning_ Klarion_ off forever.

This wasn't what he wanted. This had never been part of the plan. He just wanted to ruffle the brats feathers a bit. Admittedly, he just wanted to _check_ on the supposed "Lord of Chaos".

"Woah. Is that your cat?" came a genuinely concerned (and familiar) voice from behind Klarion, who was still wrapped up in the moment and didn't bother to turn.

"Leave me alone. This doesn't concern you…." Klarion added weakly, slumping forward and hunching his shoulders, protecting Teekl (as well as his pride) from the unforgiving wiles of nature.

Kid Flash frowned, but did not heed the rebuke. "please…" he muttered gently, offering his hand to his enemy, "let me help you."

Klarion shook. "you can't help me…you've done enough…now leave."

Kid Flash interjected, "But—"

Klarion looked him in the eyes this time with absolute pain etched across his features. "LEAVE! Leave, leave, leave,_ leaveleaveleave—"_

Then, in barely a whisper…Klarion finished.

"-please?" and he shook more rapidly, hands stroking his cat's fur with renewed enthusiasm, as if the cessation of this enforced habit would seal the deal on their nonexistence.

It became too much for Kid Flash to bear. The guilt…all of this!…just because he wanted to see witch boy get what was coming to _him_ for once!…but no one..not even him—_especially_ not him would have wished this upon anyone.

So Kid Flash did what felt right. Kneeling beside the fading entities, he wrapped the boy in his makeshift embrace, pulling the increasingly unmanageable form into his own.

Klarion resisted at first, but this ordeal had left him exhausted and defenseless—unable to go on…incomplete…_broken._ He was as weak as he would _allow_ himself to be.

As the Kid embraced his enemy, he began to feel broken as well.

The pieces of his heart were falling apart…right in his own hands. But before that final piece was stolen, he managed to whisper kind and comforting words into fading ears…

"it's okay. You're okay…I'm here now. You're safe…". He knew it was a lie, but couldn't stop…"you're safe…everything is fine." Without warning, _too_ soft lips_ brushed_ against his enemy's own; closing his eyes and letting go of every emotion, speaking sentiment through tender kisses. An enrapturing wave of peace and serenity swept over him at once, caressing him, returning the kind gesture without hesitance.

He felt _warm,_ as if someone had opened the blinds in a dark room.

And when at last Kid opened his eyes, Klarion and his pet were _gone_.

A playful gust of air played about his features and he knew that his enemy…_his friend_…

…would _always_ be there. 

The end.


End file.
